


Bella Gets Advice

by ivoryline



Series: Bella Cullen Meets Edward Swan [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline





	Bella Gets Advice

Carlisle was in his office looking over a patient's chart when I walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"Bella! Why aren't you at school?" Carlisle asked, surprise and concern on his face. I had barely shut the door before the words came tumbling out.

"Chief Swan's son moved back to Forks and I nearly murdered him in biology class." I drug my fingers through my hair and began to pace, I was too wound up to sit.

"I'm going to need a little more information than that, Bella. Tell me what happened." Carlisle sat forward and rested his chin on his hands. I saw nothing but gentle kindness in my father's golden eyes and I felt a little calmer.

"Chief Swan's son, Edward, moved back into Forks. He's in my class. I don't know how to explain it, Carlisle. As soon as I smelled him, I almost leapt out of my seat and killed him on the spot. I've never encountered anyone who smelled so...appealing." I looked helplessly at Carlisle, desperate for an explanation. He was quiet for a moment.

"Emmett described a similar experience to me several years ago. Beyond that, this isn't something I'm familiar with." My heart sank a little. I was hoping for an immediate answer, an immediate solution to the problem. "What I'm interested in, though, is that you still resisted."

"Of course. I couldn't kill him, Carlisle." I was taken aback that he could think I would do anything else.

"You've always had impeccable self control. It's not as glamorous as Alice's visions, but your ability to remain rational when the rest of our kind would react without thinking is just as wonderful." He sat back in his chair, looking thoughtful. 

Carlisle thinks that our human traits get stronger when we're turned. I'm not sure what trait I had that would lead to self restraint, but after today I was grateful for it, whatever the reason. I sat down in one of the leather chairs and sighed. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I had let the boy live, hadn't I? I would just have to make sure to hunt a little more often to avoid the temptation. After all, I was able to compartmentalize his scent and act normally by the end of the hour. I was reminded of the other half of my questions.

"By time the hour was over, his scent didn't seem as intense as it did initially. I mean, he still smelled different and a thousand times more tempting than everyone else, but I was fully in control." I looked questioningly at Carlisle, who only smiled.

"I expect that is another aspect of your self control." This was a wholly unsatisfying answer. I guess my opinion of that statement showed on my face because Carlisle laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to have all the answers you're looking for. If you want, I could contact some of my old friends and see if they would know." I sighed again before standing up. The urgency I felt seemed to have ebbed away once I was away from Edward.

"No, that's okay. It's probably just some weird vampire quirk. I better head home, I'm sure Alice has some questions for me." I told Carlisle as I headed to the door.  
"See you at home, Bella."

 

By the time I got home from hunting, it was only a few hours from dawn. I fed more than I usually did just as an extra precaution. I changed into a faded pair of jeans and a blue sweater before pulling Wuthering Heights out from my school bag. I settled into my desk chair to read when Alice burst into my room.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking?" I stuck my bookmark back into place and lightly tossed the book onto my desk.

"I knew you weren't doing anything I couldn't interrupt." She rolled her eyes. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "So, are you going to explain why I saw you killing the Swan boy a hundred different ways this afternoon?" I told her exactly what I told Carlisle.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked at the end of my story. I didn't particularly want my other siblings to know what almost happened. Emmett would just love a reason to give me grief.

"Of course not, Bella." She said softly. She pushed off the wall and came to stand behind me. She ran her fingers through my hair and started to braid it. I was closer to Alice than I've ever been to anyone. She's been the sister I never had ever since she showed up on our doorstep all those year ago. We were quiet until she finished with my hair.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could look and see if I'm going to hurt Edward?" I watched her face as she closed her eyes and tried to wait patiently. At last, she opened her eyes.

"Today should be fine. I don't see you hurting him." I breathed a sigh of relief as she patted my shoulder and left my room.

 

All morning I was on pins and needles. I was anxious about sitting next to Edward in biology even though Alice had assured me it would be fine. I positioned myself at the lunch table so I would be able to see when he entered the cafeteria. I watched as he walked in with Mike Newton and made their way through the lunch line. They joined Jessica Stanley and the rest of their friends at the same table as yesterday.

I didn't try to follow the conversation at my table. Instead, I studied Edward. He listened more than he talked. Was it shyness? Jessica seemed overly interested in him and I had a pretty good guess as to why. It hadn't escaped my attention that the female student body found Edward attractive. I had to admit, they weren't wrong. I started to feel strangely annoyed.

"Dude, Isabella Cullen is totally staring at you." Mike said, elbowing Edward. His head snapped in my direction and our eyes met. Again, I was struck by his startling green eyes. Edward blushed, just a faint hint of pink on his cheekbones, and looked down at his lap. Normally I would look away but Jessica's reaction was enjoyable. I smirked as I watched her roll her eyes. She seemed determined not to look at me.

"I think she prefers Bella. Is she still staring?" Edward asked, still looking at his lap.

"Yeah, she is." Mike said with a laugh.

"Then stop looking!" Edward pleaded. I figured the situation was embarrassing him so I pretended to turn my attention somewhere else. 

"Why is she staring at you?" I heard Jessica ask.

"I have no idea." Edward almost sounded as if he was talking to himself. I was now aware that my own lunch table had been watching the entire interaction as well.

"Why are you bothering the new kid?" Emmett asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't know, Emmett, why are you bothering me?" I hoped I succeeded at sounding nonchalant. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Okay, touchy. I was hoping maybe you were finally interested in messing with our classmates." He gave me what I assume he thought was a winning smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, no. After what happened at our last school Carlisle said no more pranks." Rosalie said, suddenly stern. 

"Come on, Rose. You know that was funny." I said, coming to Emmett's defense. I couldn't let him catch all the heat. 

"It was not. I don't know how you two managed to get that car into the gym." 

"Trade secret." I said with a sniff. Emmett laughed and reached across the table for a fist bump. 

"That's why Carlisle and Esme hate it when you two pose as twins." Alice put in. I smiled but my interest was being pulled back to Edward, who was leaving the cafeteria. Alice saw the direction of my gaze and gave me an encouraging smile. I stood up to dump my tray and make my way to biology.


End file.
